As quatro estações
by Franci Flom
Summary: Gina e Harry se aventuram numa boate tão caliente quanto o Verão, Harry e Hermione se enrolam no Outono, Draco e Gina acaloram a relação no Inverno com discussões, Tiago e Lílian comemoram mais uma Primavera juntos. Shorts PósHoggy, sem interligações.
1. Verão

**Sinopse:** Gina e Harry se aventuram numa boate tão caliente quanto o Verão; Harry e Hermione se enrolam no Outono, entre livros e praças; Draco e Gina acaloram a relação no Inverno com discussões; Tiago e Lílian comemoram mais uma Primavera juntos. Shorts Pós-Hoggy, sem ligações umas com as outras.

**Shippers: **HP/GW (verão), HP/HG (outono), DM/GW (inverno) e TP/LE (primavera)

* * *

**Verão**

- Droga, Harry! Pára com isso! - o tom de Gina, porém, era divertido.

- Espera mais um pouco. Já estamos quase...

- Você sabe que eu odeio fazer isso. Eu tenho medo, parece que vou cair num abismo...

- Mas eu estou aqui com você. - ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido - E nunca lhe deixaria cair.

Eles deram mais alguns passos, Gina ligeiramente hesitante de olhos fechados. Harry a conduzia pelo braço, para evitar acidentes.

- Não sei se vai ser realmente uma surpresa i _assim_ /i ., mas...

- Posso abrir os olhos? - perguntou ela, ignorando o comentário do namorado.

Ele deu um suspiro e respondeu:

- Pode.

Os olhos castanhos piscaram algumas vezes. Mesmo sendo noite fortes luzes vinham de todos os lados. Quando Gina conseguiu desembaçar a visão reparou nos diversos letreiros em neon a sua volta. Eles eram fortes e extravagentes o suficientes para iluminar a rua, que não dispunha de tantos postes.

Gina virou-se brevemente para Harry, tentando manter a expressão neutra diante do nervosismo do moreno.

- É... É realmente uma surpresa. - ela olhou em volta - Nunca estive aqui antes!

Sorriu, tentando descontrair o ambiente; Harry retribuiu num sorriso nervoso. Levantou a mão que não segurava Gina e apontou.

- É ali.

A ruiva dirigiu o olhar para o local indicado. Um prédio estreito, não muito novo, sem janelas. Uma música abafada lhe chegava ligeiramente aos ouvidos. No letreiro de neon ela leu: _Giro de la noche_.

Voltou-se para ele de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Me parece promissor. - piscou.

Gina pegou a mão do namorado e os dois foram até o local. A música ficou um pouco mais alta. Ao empurrar a velha porta de madeira, Gina tomou um susto. O som era alto, embora agradável. O ambiente era tão escuro quanto a rua, iluminado por algumas velas e luminárias coloridas, que lhe davam um tom bem exótico - combinando com a música latina. Os diversos perfumes das diversas pessoas que ali se encontravam se misturavam no ar, junto com suas gargalhadas e suores.

- Uau. É... incrível!

Aliviado, Harry repondeu, sorrindo:

- Achei que ia combinar bem com o seu estilo.

Ela gargalhou alto, indo beijar o namorado em seguida. Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tem tudo a ver, sim. Vamos sentar.

Eles passaram pela pista de dança, onde alguns casais arriscavam passos e coreografias improvisadas. Eles encontraram uma mesinha vazia, redonda e baixa, e pediram alguma bebida. Gina estava saltitante.

- Vamos dançar? - ela propôs animada.

- Ahn... Gina, esquceu que eu não sei dançar?

- Oras, você aprende!

Ela tentou levantar, puxando-o pela mão, mas Harry a fez sentar de novo.

- Não dá. Seria um desastre. Você já me viu tentando...

Gina amarrou a cara para ele, que tentou argumentar mais uma vez:

- E eu nunca tinha visto isso antes. Olha ali, nunca que eu...

- Ah, deixa que eu te ensino!

Decidida, Gina levantou-se de novo. Com um forte puxão conseguiu arrastar o namorado para o centro do local.

Eles se posicionaram frente a frente, no meio dos outros casais. Harry estava visivelmente desconcertado: não sabia o que fazer, onde pôr as mãos ou para onde olhar. Gina veio em seu socorro, embora não parecesse ajudá-lo muito: ela passou a movimentar o quadril languidamente, no ritmo da música.

- Me dê suas mãos - ele obedeceu - Aqui - ela as pôs no próprio quadril - Sinta o movimento... e se deixe levar.

Harry bem que tentou, mas o corpo parecia não responder aos comandos do cérebro. Talvez fosse o local lotado; talvez fosse a forma como Gina dançava; talvez ele realmente não tivesse jeito pra coisa.

- Ok. - Gina parou - Vamos tentar outra coisa.

Ela olhou rapidamente as pessoas à sua volta e ele a imitou.

- Olha só.

Gina juntou os pés e iniciou a aula. Afastou a perna esquerda, voltando ao ponto de partida em seguida. Repetiu o movimento com a perna direita.

- Quando a perna afastar, mexa o quadril - ela demonstrou - Vá acelerando o passo aos poucos...

Harry a imitou. Foi pegando o jeito aos poucos, os movimentos acelerando com a música. Gina pôs novamente as mãos de Harry no seu quadril. Ele estava dançando cada vez melhor conforme se soltava.

Gina percebeu que ele pegara o fio da meada e passou a dançar pra valer. Desfez o rabo-de-cavalo, os cabelos ruivos faiscando com as luzes das velas. Jogou os braços sobre os ombros de Harry, aproximando os corpos. Suas pernas se encaixaram, suas testas se juntaram.

Ele a beijou. A música lânguida, o ritmo sensual, a baixa luz, Gina dançando... tudo contribuía para o clima.

- Hey.

Alguém cutucou Harry no ombro e ele deu um salto. Viu que era a dona do local, que servia no balcão logo na entrada.

- Temos quartos lá em cima.

A mulher sorriu maliciosa. Harry olhou para Gina, que riu docemente. Harry, sem parar de dançar, esticou o braço para pegar a chave com a senhora de meia-idade. Gina sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Rindo, ele voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

N/A: A idéia dessa fic surgiu quando eu vi pela bilionésima vez "Lambada - A dança proibida", no Intercine. Daí me surgiu a idéia dessa short, e então juntei com a idéia da fic "4 estações". Querem saber? Eu gostei da minha 1ª shot HG! xP Mas que "Giro de la noche" é foda, ah, é! XD 


	2. Outono

**Outono**

- Hermione!

- Hum? - ela resmungou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- A gente veio aqui para eu ficar te observar lendo, é?

Ela riu. Abaixou o livro e olhou pra ele.

- Eu não sou pintor ou escultor ou algo do gênero! Não precisa ficar aí parada para que haja uma interação; muito pelo contrário.

- Ôôô, tá bom! Eu já entendi, Sir, não precisa ficar assim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

- Sempre a mesma coisa.

- Ingrato! Eu ía procurar um negócio pra ti...

Ele continuou quieto, admirando o nada, braços cruzados.

- Era algo sobre... - ela voltou a olhar o livro - Aquilo que você tinha me perguntado outro dia. Sobre a história dos esportes, que você tá pesquisando. Era sobre o vôlei...

Ela voltou a ler, em silêncio. Harry continuou batendo o pé, até que soltou um muxoxo.

- Esquece, Mione. Esquece.

Ela abaixou novamente o livro, olhando meio que desapontada para ele.

- Poxa, era um favor que eu estava te fazendo. Você não sabe reconhecer, não? Eu estava me esforçando, sério, pra te ajudar. - ela colocou o livro sobre o colo e desviou o olhar para o outro lado - Sempre a mesma coisa...

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Ao olhos de quem passava, a cena era até cômica: um jovem casal numa praça, sentados num banco no fim da tarde. Mas ao invés de estarem trocando juras de amor, estavam carrancudos, cada qual olhando para um lado. Ele, batendo o pé; ela, de braços cruzados.

Harry riu, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Certo. Isso está estranho. - ele pareceu pensar por um momento - Amigos?

Hermione soltou um muxoxo, batendo-lhe na mão estendida com o livro. Ia voltar a ler, mas virou-se para o amigo.

- Tá, esqueço. Mas não me peça mais nada. Ingrato.

- Mione, não é assim. - foi Harry quem revirou os olhos desta vez - Eu pedi pra você procurar, se quisesse colaborar. Mas quando eu te convidei para dar uma volta, eu te convidei para _dar uma volta_, entende? Não precisa ficar pra lá e pra cá com a pesquisa. Não é questão de vida ou morte.

Ela crispou os lábios de uma maneira esquisita, divertida. Cruzou os braços e soltou um "Humpft!", parecendo mais calma.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar, ingr...

- Certo, Hermione, eu já sei! - ele levantou as mãos - Mas eu acho que tu também já sabe que não é urgente!

Ela revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, irritada.

- É isso que a gente ganha - ela murmurou, furiosa - Sempre foi isso que eu ganhei: ingratidão. Ah, esses meninos não me merecem...

- Não, não te mercemos mesmo, Mione! Porque você torra a paciência da gente. Poxa...

Harry se levantou e saiu andando pela praça. Hermione continuou sentada, bufando de irritação. Ao ver, porém, o amigo se afastar, ela se levantou e foi até ele.

Quando o alcançou, continuou em silêncio. Ele também estava quieto. Ambos olhavam para frente, para o caminho coberto de folhas secas. Andavam com passos largos, mas lentos. O ruído que as folhas faziam era recofortante. Ela finalmente quebrou o gelo, falando calmamente:

- O voleibol foi criado em 1895 por William G. Morgan - Diretor de Educação Física da ACM (Associação Cristã de Moços) de Holyoke -, nos Estados Unidos. O esporte não foi bem aceito na cidade, e só se difundiu depois de apresentado à cidade de Springfield. O primeiro campeonato de Vôlei ocorreu em 1922, organizado pela própria ACM.

Harry sorriu. Tirou uma mão do bolso e passou-a sobre os ombros de Hermione.

- Mione, você não existe.

Ela continuou quieta.

- Obrigado.

- Você vai fazer o que com isso? Um livro? Um matéria para alguma revista aí? Salvar o mundo?

O moreno soltou um muxoxo.

- Sem graça, Mione. Na verdade, é mais uma pesquisa pessoal, por hora.

Ela suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, embora houvesse um breve ar de reprovação pairando no ar.

Eles sentaram noutro banco.

- Ok, então.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Hermione reabriu o livro, olhando-o só por cima. Fechou o _Esportes - Fatos e Boatos_ e o inclinou na direção de Harry.

- Quer emprestado?

Harry cuidou sua respiração. Expirou, controlando o ruído. Aceitou o livro e respondeu simplesmente:

- Ok.

Hermione voltou a crispar a boca daquele jeito engraçado. Inclinou a cabeça e admirou os patinhos no laguinho da pracinha.

Ele ia pegar na mão dela, pra tentar aliviar o clima ruim que começava (como sempre) a se instalar entre eles, mas uma folha, seca e marrom, caiu do galho da árvore logo atrás deles, indo parar nos cabelos de Hermione. A juba - quase encaracolada e lanzuda - acomodou bem a folha, sendo que a morna nem sentiu.

Ele ergueu a mão para tirar-lhe o acessório, mas ela virou-se abruptamente. A folha caiu no seu colo, mas Hermione continuou sem notá-la. Ficou mirando o braço de Harry, imóvel no ar.

- Hum?

- Ah, nada. - ele respondeu, estranhamente desconfortável - A... folha.

Ele apontou-lhe o colo. Ela sorriu ao pegar a folha.

- Estava nos seus cabelos. - ele terminou.

Ela tomou-lhe o livro do seu colo e pôs a folha dentro dele.

- Lembrancinha.

Ela sorriu para ele e voltou a observar o lago. Harry correspondeu com um sorrisinho discreto, tímido. Olhando o perfil de Hermione, agora suavizado, sorrindo, ele pensou que bem que poderia ser um desenhista ou um pintor naquele momento.

Um sorriso maior lhe escapou dos lábios.

* * *

N/A: Simples,inocente... O oposto do Harry no verão. XD Sei lá. Acho legal fic assim, sem o negocio explicito, direto... Só não sei se cheguei ni vivel Espero que tenham curtido. - por incrivel que pareça, essa foi a ultima das shorts que eu escrevi. 


	3. Inverno

**Inverno**

Gina saiu de casa com o passo apressado. Não tanto para ficar fora do alcance do marido, mas sim para afastar o frio. Sacudiu a cabeça, a bufada virando fumacinha.

Ela saiu ainda ajeitando o cachecol em torno do pescoço. Piscou algumas vezes e fungou. O vento gelado de janeiro lhe irritava profundamente os olhos.

Eles - a ruiva e Draco - haviam discutido. Mais uma vez. E por um motivo besta - mais uma vez.

Era sempre assim, o dia todo: discussões, bate-bocas, divergências, por coisas simples e pequenas. Seus gênios fortes sempre se confrontavam, era inevitável. Essas discussões geralmente resultavam em caras emburradas por algum tempo, que logo eram deixadas de lado. Mas aquela era diferente. Era a _briga do mês_.

Ao menos uma vez por mês havia algo assim. A discussão tomava proporções maiores, os argumentos se tornavam mais energéticos e ambos explodiam. Geralmente, era Gina quem saia batendo o pé, fosse para outro cômodo da casa, fosse pra rua. Como naquele momento.

Gina enfiou as mãos nos bolsos revirando os olhos. Depois que terminava, lhe parecia tudo tão imbecil, tão sem propósito, tão desnecessário, que...

Ela se virou ao som de motor. Não, não esperava Draco, ele nunca sairia correndo atrás dela. Era um táxi. Ela acenou e entrou.

- Para...? - perguntou o motorista.

- Ahn, sei lá. Vai indo.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a conduzir o automóvel.

Gina colou a testa no vidro, suspirando. Sua respiração se condensou, embaçando a janela. A neve caia em pequenos flocos, suave e delicada, sobre as casas. Draco naquele momento devia estar sentado no sofá da sala, emburrado. Bufando, como ela. Chamando ambos de idiota. Por mais diferentes que eles fossem, tinham atitudes bem semelhantes. Talvez fôra aquilo que os motivara a se relacionar, anos atrás. A velha estória dos opostos que se atraem.

Ela tentava não discutir, esquecer. E sabia que ele fazia o mesmo. Mas parecia impossível. Era como se fosse parte deles, do relacionamento deles. Eles eram muito geniosos, tinham pontos de vista bem diferentes sobre muitos assuntos e eram muito orgulhosos.

O táxi diminuiu a velocidade com o aumento da neve. As estradas estavam molhadas, sendo recobertas de neve naquele momento. A baixa velocidade do automóvel só reforçava a idéia de monotonia que Gina estava fazendo de sua vida. Que rumo sua vida estava levando? Só o motorista e Merlin sabiam. Onde estava aquele casal que terminava suas discussões e acertava as coisas na maciez da cama?

Gina pediu que o motorista parasse. Pagou e desceu. O taxista tentou alertá-la de que aquilo não era uma boa idéia, mas ela bateu a porta na sua cara. Uma vez fora do táxi, a ruiva de vinte e sete pôs-se a caminhar, ainda sem rumo. Ajeitou o cachecol e passou a admirar os flocos caindo no chão.

Ela deparou-se com uma ponte. Parou, observando-a ser revestida de neve. O riozinho debaixo do arco estava com a superfície congelada. Gina suspirou. Deiva seguir em frente? Tocar a vida? Ou devia esquecer tudo, sacudir a cabeça, se localizar no mapa e voltar pra casa?

Gina riu de si própria com certo amargor. Atravessou a ponte, detendo-se no cume do arco. Não era de seu feitio desistir diante de obstáculos. Ela era uma Weasley, ela pertencera à Grifinória e ela casara com Draco Malfoy. Ela sempre seguia em frente.

Mas, naquele momento, ela estava parada. No meio da ponte, sem saber ao certo se ia ou vinha. Se voltava ou continuava. Estava perdida dentro de si própria. E estava odiando aquilo.

Ela se aproximou da borda da ponte. Apoiou os cotovelos no corrimão, observando a cidade vazia e calma. Naquele fim de tarde, todos estavam em suas casas, com suas famílias, no quentinho do lar. Ela também estivera no quetinho do seu lar à pouco, mas o clima esquentara demais pro seu gosto. Suspirou.

A vida era tão irônica às vezes que até doía seu sarcasmo. Logo ali adiante, do outro lado da ponte, ficava um restaurante. Um local simples, bonitinho e higiênico, onde eles haviam comido algumas vezes. Agora ela percebia também que, naquela mesma ponte, eles haviam trocado beijos e carícias, observando o córrego e o céu abraçados.

Gina apertou os próprios braços em torno de si. Estava ficando bem mais frio. A neve caia mais rapidamente, deixando seu nariz e seus dedos gelados. Aquelas lembranças eram gostosas, e ela sorriu. E sorriu mais ainda ao sentí-lo próximo. _Os opostos se atraíam._

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, parados. Ele estava logo no começo da ponte, olhando-a de baixo. Ela quem falou primeiro.

- Isso é rídiculo, não acha? Brigamos tanto com o resto do mundo para ficarmos juntos... e agora brigamos um com o outro pelas maiores bobagens, e cada um toma um rumo.

- Sim, é patético - ele se aproximou - E eu tentei te alertar várias vezes...

- Eu acho que estava surda. E cega, e muda. A gente fica trvado quando se apaixona, não é mesmo?

Ele riu.

- Diga isso você. Eu continuei normal. Se bem que você...

Ela soltou um muxoxo e ele riu mais abertamente, interrompendo-se.

- Se é assim que se fica - ele retomou, um quê de seriedade por trás do sarcasmo -, acho que nós não estamos mais apaixonados um pelo outro.

Gina esperou.

- Bem, eu, pelo menos, te ouço ralhando comigo o dia todo, e te vejo me ignorando, batendo o pé... E também te mando longe de vez enquando.

Ela finalmente o mirou e viu que ele escondia um sorriso no canto do lábio. Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso também.

- E eu te ouço resmungando - retrucou -, e te vejo fazendo cara de quem pensa na morte da bezerra... E mando você se ferrar todo o dia...

Draco soltou meio que um riso e repetiu:

- Não, não pode ser paixão.

- E não é - ela sacudiu a cabeça - É amor.

Eles não se encararam, nem falaram, nem se beijaram, nem sequer se mexeram.

- Estamos ficando velhos. - ele murmurou.

- Talvez. Faz parte do relacionamento, da vida...

Eles concordaram um com o outro silenciosamente.

- Vamos voltar pra casa? A tempestade está apertando.

Gina concordou com a cabeça e o acompanhou. Andavam lado a lado, abraçados, tentando apartar o frio.

Se sentindo como um casal da terceira idade, eles sorriram cúmplices.

* * *

N/A: Bem, pra falar a verdade, não gostei muito da minha 1ª DG. Podia ser melhor. Eu pensei em investir na discussão, mas acho que ia ficar muito repetitivo. É sempre esse o argumento usado em fics DG, ou as apostas. Bjks, espero, pelo menos, que agrade. 


	4. Primavera

**Primavera**

Lílian vinha apressada pela rua. A iluminação dos postes dava um tom diferente às flores recém abertas nos jardins.

A bota de salto alto não lhe permitia correr muito. Vendo que faltava pouco para chegar em casa diminuiu o passo.

Passou a examinar as casas sob o manto da noite. Os canteiros eram fabulosos, e havia uma grande variedade de flores naquela alameda.

Mas percebeu que os lírios, seus tão queridos lírios, não se encontravam em lugar algum. Mesmo que eles enriquecessem os canteios durante todo o ano, com as mais variadas cores, não se faziam presentes naquela rua. Os jardins pareciam-lhe tão pobres sem os lírios... Pelo fato de seu nome corresponder à flor, a ruiva se apegara à ela desde sempre. Os lírios eram tão belos e divertidos. Ao mesmo tempo que eram exuberantes, eram discretos. Coloridos ou de um branco puro, eram flores exibidas: se abriam todas, mostrando sua beleza superior à flores mais comuns, como as rosas.

Lílian suspirou. Certa vez, _alguém_ também lhe dissera que ela se destacava entre as outras garotas...

Parou em frente à sua casa, rindo sozinha de suas idéias mirabolantes. Era uma bela residência, de dois andares; sem cores, branca como a neve.

Não haviam muitas flores no jardim, já que eles ainda não tinham tido tempo de cuidá-lo. As únicas cores ali eram intrusas: o caminho de pedra, também branco, estava coberto de pontinhos vermelhos e amarelos.

Lílian se abaixou para examinar os tais pontinhos - que eram quase risquinhos. Pegando um deles viu que eram pétalas. Achou incrível a preocupação dele em colocar justamente aquelas duas cores: sua união resultava na cor de seu próprio cabelo.

Ela seguiu o caminho indicado pelas pétalas. Sorriu, se sentindo num Conto de Fadas moderno. Abriu a porta e viu que ele conduzia até uma caixa grande, rudemente furada, no meio da sala. Sorrindo, ela continuou o caminho indicado.

Tirou a tampa da caixa e se deparou com um lindo filhote de Yorkshire. Tomou-o nos braços e notou um bilhetinho preso à coleira.

- _"Flores murcham com o tempo; cães duram mais, assim como nosso amor"_.

Lílian gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Virou-se e encarou o marido, que lera o bilhete em voz alta.

- Nunca fui bom com poemas - Tiago se desculpou.

- Não - ela concordou, indo até ele - Definitivamente.

Ele apontou para o cachorro, ainda sem jeito.

- Acho que é o que faz mais sucesso com as garotas. O que mais agrada...

Lílian riu dele.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota.

Ela o beijou.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro - ele murmurou.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro - ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Após um tempo, ela não se conteve e soltou, junto com uma risada:

- Você arrancou todos os lírios da vizinhança?

Ele riu também, assentindo.

- Credo, estamos tão mal de dinheiro assim?

Ele gargalhou.

- Não, claro que não. Eu... só achei mais legal... mais romântico assim. Achei que seria uma surpresa mais legal, sabe, se você sentisse a falta das flores nas casas vizinhas. Eu sei que você gosta dos jardins...

Ela riu e calou-o com outro beijo. Depois de uma breve pausa, recomeçou.

- Bem - ela suspirou, sorrindo - Vou lhe devolver o presente. A _Lílian_ aqui - ela passou a murmurar, manhosa - vai estar te esperando, lá em cima, no nosso quarto, em... trinta minutos.

Lílian sorriu com malícia e Tiago correspondeu.

- Me prove que é melhor com ações - ela lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

Deu-lhe as costas, largou o cão de volta na caixa e subiu as escadas correndo, ainda seguindo o caminho das pétalas.

* * *

N/A: É, ficou curtinha. Meio clichêzinho, também. Pra combinar com o titulo da fic. XP Ah, mas eu até que gostei. E você? ;o) 


End file.
